PROBLEMAS FANTASMALES
by BBadGuy-Pato Producciones
Summary: Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de un chico que nunca le hizo caso y cuando este le destrozó el corazón creyó que nada valía la pena, más el mundo le dio una segunda oportunidad con alguien más, pero por una sucesión de eventos esta nueva relación parece ya no tener futuro porque Hinata… está muerta y de paso es un fantasma a la tutela de un ángel con muy mal carácter.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROBLEMAS FANTASMALES**_

 _Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de un chico que nunca le hizo caso y cuando este le destrozó el corazón creyó que nada valía la pena, más el mundo le dio una segunda oportunidad con alguien más, pero por una sucesión de eventos esta nueva relación parece ya no tener futuro porque Hinata… está muerta y de paso es un fantasma a la tutela de un ángel con muy mal carácter._

 _ **Parte 01  
El Informe de Solleh**_

Hinata recordaba muy bien aquel día cuando el amor de su vida, su amor platónico desde primaria le agarró su humilde corazón, lo cortó en mil cubitos y decidió hacer una parrillada con este, claro que lo recuerda muy bien, no todos los días quien quieres te pide que le ayudes a conquistar a tu amiga diciendo lo enamorado que está de ella en tu jeta aunque esta parecía querer estamparle la cara en el muro más cercano cuando lo tiene cerca.

Pero así es la vida y Hinata era de esas chicas de corazón muy dulce y que deseaba que todos fueran felices aunque eso significaba que ella no lo fuera… en términos simples, era una soberana idiota.

¿Y por qué digo eso de mi actual protegida? Bueno, creo que debemos retroceder al momento en que ella se marchó a su casa con la decepción amorosa muy metida en su interior arrastrándose como un vil gusano que ni para preparar composta sirve… patético.

Eh, bien… debo presentarme como se debe. Me llamo Lithia, Lithia Solleh, actualmente soy un ángel atrapado en la secundaria Konoha de puro bicho raro hasta que cumpla mi taza de almas para poder salir de este lugar y pueda ver de nuevo a mi querido profesor y si todo va bien puede que esta niña tarada sea la última de este horroroso trabajo que ni pedí ni quise, pero al "Superior" parece importarle un soberano aguacate.

Pero la Historia es de Hinata Hyuuga, la estúpida Hinata Hyuuga y cómo fue que terminó bajo mi custodia

Entonces empecemos.

 _ **000**_

-Amo a Sakura-chan, no sabes cuánto la amo.

Creo que con esas palabras fue suficiente para que ese chico de cara zorruna le destrozara el Kokoro… ya sueno a otaku, ejem, el corazón, porque verán y como dije al principio, Hinata estaba muy enamorada de este chico de nombre… haber… haber… aquí está. El chico en cuestión se llama Naruto Uzumaki, amante del ramen, cabello rubio alborotado, marcas como bigotes en las mejillas y ojos azules, un optimista hasta la estupidez y con un complejo de masoquista de primera, porque solo un masoquista puede querer a una chica que es capaz de romperte el tabique a la menor insinuación.

-E-esto, ah, que bien… si.

Y quien está tartamudeando como tarada es mi futura protegida, Hinata Hyuuga, una chica que le gusta jugar con sus dedos como retrasada, tartamudea como metralleta y se desmaya a la primera de cambios, es una chica de largo cabello negro azulado, ojos perlados o celestes casi blancos y un cuerpo… un cuerpo, ¿por qué será que tienen tanta suerte algunas chicas? Bueno, no es que mi cuerpo sea horrendo pero solo verla… y esas tet… ¡Aj! Sigamos. Cómo cuesta ser neutral.

-Sí y por eso necesito tu ayuda Hinata, tú eres su amiga. Por favor, por favor habla bien de mí, ¿Sí? ¿Por favor?

Cualquier chica que le guste el muchacho en cuestión podría haber hecho dos cosas o al menos yo hubiera hecho estas dos cosas. Una, decirle que no podía y en ese momento declarársele a ver qué pasa, otra ser una bruja total y decirle que sí pero no hacerlo.

Oigan, funciona.

Pero Hinata es como dije una tonta, bueno o tendrá mucho corazón si quieren pero a mí me parece idiotez, así que accedió de corazón, tal vez en su mente pensaba que mientras lo hacía podría empezar a estar más cerca del muchacho en cuestión y cual película hollywoodense tarde o temprano él se enamoraría de ella. Jo-jo-jo, como se arrepintió.

El objetivo era Sakura Haruno, una chica de pelo corto rosa, ¿rosa? Caray, si, es rosa, ojos verdes, algo plana, tendencias de marimacho y violenta hasta más no poder… por allí le llaman una chica Tsundere si mal no recuerdo, ¿o Yandere? No eso es para las tipo Kotonoha, Hmp, no entiendo como hay chicos que pueden fijarse en ellas, porque con Sakura era una suerte estar vivo si la incordiabas y Naruto… a veces o mejor dicho todo el tiempo era un total incordio. Si a eso le sumamos que ella estaba enamorada del mejor amigo del rubio, el clásico chico de esos amargados con pinta de misteriosos y super talentosos que rara vez se fija en una chica o porque son gays o las ven por muy debajo con un complejo de narciso de esos y que para colmo tienen un super club de admiradoras taradas en todo el instituto. Ah, otra vez me estoy pasando.

Como decía, a Hinata se le ocurrió ayudar a su amor platónico a poder acercarse aunque sea un poquito a la mencionada y con ello también acercarse al rubio de algún modo, fue un trabajo algo difícil y tal vez hubo un porcentaje de probabilidades que al final Hinata fuera correspondida por el muchacho. Desgraciadamente el prospecto de hombre perfecto de la chica de cabello rosa se las arregló para que no fuera así diciéndole que dejara de molestarlo y devolviéndole la famosa cartita de amor que ella iba entregarle y aunque a algunos chicos no les gusta ser plato de segunda mesa, Sakura fue a consolarse con Naruto tras todo lo bueno que le dijo Hinata de él y tras unos dos meses, ¡BAM! Pareja.

Y si, Hinata terminó con la depresión más emo jamás vista en su vida. No hubo día que no se pusiera a llorar en algún sitio y quedarse en su cuarto pensando en lo tonta que fue al acceder a ayudar a su amor en su cometido. Pero como el mundo da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas que me mareo y en un día lluvioso…

-Oye tú.

-¿¡Ah!?

-¿Siempre reaccionas así cuando alguien te habla?

¿Curioso verdad? Pues el muchacho con el club de admiradoras, el amargado, el engreído y borde fue quien en un día se le ocurrió hablarle y no solo eso.

-Parece que el cielo se está cayendo.

-…

-No es de mi incumbencia Hyuuga, pero parece como si te hubieran pisado con una bota, estás más patética de lo normal.

El chico no tiene tacto, ¿qué esperaban?

-… uuuh.

-¿Ah? ¿Ahora te pones a llorar?

-N-n-no le importa Uchiha-san. D-déjeme sola p-por favor.

La verdad no sé que pudo pasar, tal vez debió ser que al tener todo el club de locas a su detrás suspirando y mojándose por él en una esquinita había una chica que no lo acosaba o lo viera como la novena maravilla del mundo. Así que pasó lo que pasó cuando la chica decidió que era mejor pescar una pulmonía saliendo en pleno diluvio.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A mi casa. ¡¿Dónde más podría ir?!

-Con este clima y con tu ropa te enfermarás.

-¿Y? N-no me importa.

Bueno, al final resultó ser un caballero… a su modo. Porque se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la aventó para luego marcharse.

-Usa esto.

-¿A-ah?

-Es abrigada y seguro te quedará.

-P-pe-pero.

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí todavía. Mañana me la devuelves.

Con esas palabras este muchachito dejó a Hinata algo sorprendida y con la chaqueta en su cabeza antes de replicar nada, luego de quedarse como idiota un momento volvió a su idea de irse a su casa pero tampoco iba a ser tan idiota como para salir así con esa lluvia sin abrigo y se colocó la chaqueta para llegar a la estación y con eso marcharse.

Y cuando llegó el siguiente día a la señorita se le olvidó la chaqueta.

-L-lo siento Uchiha-san, l-lo siento, e-e-es q-q-que… es que…

-Oye, respira y cálmate un poco. Creo que estoy hablando con un disco rayado.

-P-perdón.

-Tch, tranquila. Me la devuelves otro día. ¿Bien?

-S-si…

-…

-…

-Ah, dime. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-¿Uh?

-Las clases terminaron temprano y ahora mismo quiero irme antes de que las locas de ese susodicho club de fans mío aparezcan.

Es increíble como unas simples palabritas cambian todo de pronto.

-S-si… m-me gustaría.

Y así comenzó la relación de estos dos, una extraña mezcla de amistad, atracción y deseos de lanzarse a los labios del otro en un… debo dejar de leer los Doujins que me presta Lúmina, son malos para la salud mental.

En fin, ellos poco a poco se conocieron, empezaron a salir, a juntarse en la cafetería de su instituto y ante todo huir del club de fans del amargado este porque uno, a él se lo quería comer vivo y a ella la querían quemar viva como a una bruja. ¡Pero! Aún ninguno de los dos definía sus sentimientos, algo que no costaba mucho, pero con el temperamento introvertido y cerrado de la chica con lo arrogante y borde del otro las cosas se ponían algo difíciles.

Y ella que no le devolvía la chaqueta… hmmm, seguramente la abrazaba en la noche y sentía su aroma para mast… debo quemar esos doujinshis.

Sin embargo Hinata sabía que no podía quedársela para siempre, por lo que un fin de semana donde quedaron en verse en un parque de la ciudad, Hinata estaba decidida a dos cosas: Devolverle la chaqueta y otra confesársele… ya era hora mujer.

Pero… ¿Qué creen que pasó?

-¡Sasuke-kun… cuidado!

-¡…!

A la calaca le gusta hacer crueldades, ese día en plena carretera un camión vino y… y aquí es donde empezamos todo este lío. Pero no lo voy a contar aquí, quiero descansar un poco tras tanto explicar todo y también si puedo acabar las misiones del Calabozo Oscuro Nivel 6 de algún modo. Así que espérense y de ahora en adelante se narrara esto de otro modo, ya que hay unas personitas que quieren explicarlo todo desde un punto de vista más divino.

Si así es… los autores de esta cosa.

 _ **Parte 02  
Ángeles vemos… Katanas no sabemos**_

Muchos dicen que cuando uno estira la pata generalmente termina llegando hasta un agujero lleno de luz que te llama, pues curiosamente cuando Hinata vio al camión acercarse sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitar el inminente golpe no terminó en un túnel y ni siquiera vio toda su vida en un chisporroteo (que la verdad no era la gran cosa), sino que de repente acabó de nuevo sentada en su pupitre de siempre y con todos sus compañeros alrededor que hablaban entre ellos.

-Eh, ¿Dónde?

-¿Lo oíste?

-Sí, dijeron que tuvieron que recogerla con pala.

-No seas asqueroso.

No entendía de que estaban hablando, de hecho estaba algo mareada y sus sentidos estaban un poco distorsionados, incluso sentía que sus manos no tocaban la madera barnizada de su pupitre, ni siquiera sentía la marca que dejara el alumno anterior con la leyenda "Chtulu viene" que hasta ahora nadie pudo borrar como antes, todo parecía extraño o sus sentidos estaban adormilados.

Cualquiera diría en serio que estaba de nuevo en clases y sin embargo había algo raro en el ambiente, de hecho no entendía el por qué había un florero con unas cuantas flores dentro encima del pupitre.

-Esto… esto…

Intentó sujetar el florero pero para su sorpresa su mano pasó por el mismo atravesándolo, una cosa que la asustó en demasía.

-Pobrecita.

-¿La conocías?

-No, pero a nadie le gustaría acabar así, ¿verdad?

-Pero debemos agradecerle también, salvó a nuestro querido Sasuke-kun.

Al escuchar ese nombre la chica se levantó de su asiento de modo tan brusco que la silla cayó al suelo, algo que las chicas que hablaban notaron saltando espantadas mientras ella se marchaba a toda velocidad sin percatarse que acababa de atravesar la puerta, recorrió los pasillos para llegar al salón donde generalmente aquel joven pasaba clases junto con quien fuera una vez su gran amor platónico, Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Y cómo está?

-Tiene unos raspones pero está bien, de veras.

-Debemos ir a verlo.

-N-no creo que sea conveniente Sakura-chan, de hecho me sacó del cuarto lanzándome lo que tuvo a la mano. No le culpo tras que Hinata… ella…

Los dos pusieron caras tristes, esto no le estaba gustando absolutamente nada.

-Chi-chicos, estoy aquí… ¿Chicos?

-Era una buena chica… siempre tan dulce…

-Podía ser tímida y un poco rara, pero era alguien en quien podías confiar… n-no tenía que acabar así.

-¡E-estoy aquí!

Nada, absolutamente nada, era como si no pudieran verla ni nada, Hinata ya asustada intentó empujar a Sakura para que le hiciera caso y en su lugar solo fue ella quien se precipitó contra el suelo, tras ese intento fallido se tocó la cabeza aturdida y al hacerlo poco a poco se empezó a dar cuenta que ella misma estaba terriblemente traslúcida, era como si fuera de humo o algo parecido.

Ahora si estaba aterrada y lanzó un chillido que por alguna razón esta vez si notaron esos dos.

-¿¡O-oíste eso!?

-¡U-un fantasma!

La muchacha salió de lugar presa del peor terror que podría experimentar, no sabía que estaba pasando pero ahora mismo deseaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible por lo que se dirigió de primeras a primeras a la salida de aquel sitio, debía salir del instituto lo más pronto posible para entender más o menos que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo en cuanto llegó a la puerta de salida y la abrió mágicamente volvía a estar en su pupitre donde aquellas jóvenes se habían retirado unos asientos más atrás mirando su escritorio temblando.

-N-no-n-no, ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Qué?

Hizo de nuevo el intento de salir y de nuevo una vez más en su pupitre, una y otra y otra vez, ya sin saber qué hacer notó al maestro ingresar.

-¡Maestra Kurenai!

-Chicos, antes de empezar… quisiera que tomemos un minuto de silencio por su compañera, Hinata Hyuuga.

Ahora sí, ahora si estaba segura que algo no estaba bien y sin dudarlo salió del lugar buscando cualquier sitio, cualquiera para intentar calmarse y atravesando la puerta llegó al cuarto de computación donde cayó de rodillas y se tapó la cara.

-Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando… ¡no está pasando!

-Silencio, no dejas que me concentre.

-¡No, no puedo estar muerta, no puedo!

-¡Te callas o te vas a arrepentir!

-¡Esto es una broma!

-¡Te lo advertí!

No se supo que pasó pero como un rayo se escuchó a Hinata chillar y hacer al suelo manchando todo el lugar con sangre que de un momento a otro se desvaneció.

-Este juego necesita mucha concentración, ¿Entiendes? Tú… ay caray, caray, ¿Eres nueva?

-Uuuuuuh… q-que… ¡Gyah!

Para su espanto Hinata notó que a unos centímetros lejos de ella estaban sus piernas separadas de su cuerpo.

-Me, me, mememememe…

En eso escuchó una voz muy amenazante.

-Chillas de nuevo y te corto de modo vertical, ¿Capicce nena?

-P-perdón.

Delante de ella estaba una chica que no había visto nunca en su vida, era de largo cabello pelirrojo liso y brillante con dos trencitas elaboradas a cada lado que caían hacia adelante, una mirada algo severa de unos ojos azul marino muy profundos, piel blanquecina y realmente linda, estaba vestida de uniforme de marinerito negro y rojo, calcetines que le llegaban al muslo blancas y las zapatillas reglamentarias del instituto.

Pero no del instituto donde estaban ahora mismo.

-Bien, ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Y-y-yo-yo-yo-yo…

-¿Yoyo?

-N-no… esto…

Para su espanto sus piernas se levantaban y empezaban a caminar sin rumbo por el salón tropezándose a cada momento. La joven de cabello rojizo miró al techo como si pidiera paciencia y sin más avanzó hasta las piernas que caminaban de un lado para otro y sin asco las sujetaba y se las lanzaba al torso que seguía con cara de no entender que estaba pasando.

-Listo, ahora componte y habla como un ser humano civilizado.

-…Uh.

-Oye, no tengo tu tiempo. Mi juego está en pausa y pronto empezaran las malditas clases en esta aula.

-S-si, si… claro. Eh… cómo.

-¿Acaso no sabes recomponerte?

Hinata miró el suelo avergonzada, parecía que se estaba olvidando que estaba partida a la mitad. La chica pelirroja sin embargo ya molesta avanzó hasta una de las computadoras que estaba encendida y tecleando en esta al parecer la apagaba, luego se acercó a Hinata y ayudándola a levantarse la recolocaba para que estuviera de nuevo en una pieza.

-Gra-gracias.

-Cállate.

Al parecer era una chica algo borde.

-Bien, ahora explícame quien eres y por qué interrumpes mi sesión de Calabozo Oscuro.

La joven estaba algo muda y la pelirroja empezaba a impacientarse.

-No me incordies niña –le amenazó con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡S-si! M-me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, curso 2-C, tengo una hermana pequeña llamada Hanabi, un primo de nombre Neji y un…

-Ya, ya, ya. Solo te pedí tu nombre, no todo el currículum de tu patética vida –de pronto parecía que había captado algo, algo que en verdad no le gustaba por la cara que puso-. Me lleva el diablo, te moriste recientemente, ¿¡Verdad!?

Hinata no entendías eso pero iba a responderle cuando el sonido de una campana empezó a escucharse por todo el lugar, al escucharla la pelirroja lanzó una maldición.

-Genial, bien… continuemos esta "amena" charla en la azotea.

Diciendo esto y para la sorpresa de Hinata esta atravesaba el muro para luego asomar su cabeza aún con esa cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Vienes o qué?

-Ah, s-si.

Esa chica daba miedo.

 _ **000**_

Ya en la azotea, la pelirroja se apoyó en la malla metálica que había allí y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, dime donde te moriste y acabemos esta estupidez.

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Eres sorda? Dije dónde estiraste la pata nena. Una vez vayamos allí seguro pillaras la "Luz" –hizo comillas con sus dedos-. Te irás al otro lado y yo podré terminar mi juego. Ahora escupe…

-Eh, eh… esto…

-¿Ahora qué?

Hinata retrocedió un poco.

-Qui-qui-quién… e-e-eres…

La pelirroja al oírla pareciera como si le hubieran dado un coscorrón.

-Se me olvidaba, jodido reglamento. Me llamo Lithia, Lithia Solleh. Un gusto, blah, blah, blah y ya, ahora vamos donde te moriste y listo, ¿Si?

-¿Lithia? Que n-nombre más…

Algo afilado se acercó a su cuello.

-Iiiiih…

-¿Acaso osas burlarte de mi nombre?

-N-n-n-n-n-n-no… es solo que, que es u-u-u-u-u-un nombre cu-cu-curioso, s-s-s-solo e-e-e-eso. Me-me estás poniendo nerviosa con esa cosa en tu mano.

Lithia, como se llamaba la pelirroja gruñó un poco y guardó aquel objeto con el que amenazó a la pobre de Hinata en una funda, la joven notó de pronto que era una especie de espada o mejor dicho un sable muy ornamentado de color totalmente negro.

-No hay otro remedio, mi juego podrá esperar un momento –dijo la pelirroja aún molesta-. Empecemos bien, tal vez así las cosas acaben mejor y más rápido. Primero lo primero, yo… ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan traslucida? Me pones de los nervios.

-Pe-pero n-no sé como estar normal.

-Sí, es la primera vez que te mueres. Mira, solo respira o finge respirar hondo, muy hondo y cuenta hasta diez intentando no pensar en nada más que en ti misma. Vamos, respira, respira.

Hinata obedeció y cerrando los ojos tras unos segundos ya estaba de nuevo sólida o aparentaba ser sólida.

-S-soy yo de nuevo.

-No seas tarada –dijo Lithia con tono brusco-. Solo dejaste de parecer tan inmaterial, eso no quita que estés como un fiambre.

Esas palabras la devolvieron a la realidad, todo indicaba que ella en verdad estaba muerta y al recordarlo cayó de rodillas y se tapó la boca con las manos a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Yo, yo estoy muerta… me morí… Hanabi… Neji… Sasuke-kun…

-Oye, oye, te lamentaras luego. ¿Sí? Ser fantasma tampoco es algo tan horrible, puedes espantar a quienes te hacían la vida a cuadritos hasta llevarlos a la locura y ser estrella de esos programas paranormales de la tele y Youtube. Incluso puede que Dross te ponga en un top.

Esa chica se estaba tomando su crisis y desdicha como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-Eh, pero… ¿no eres tú también un fan-fan-fanfan…?

-Tienes taras, ¿Verdad?

Hinata sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada justo en la boca.

-Yo no soy un espectro niña, soy un ángel–le explicó la chica-. Como quería explicarte antes de que ocurriera tu crisis yo me llamo Lithia Solleh, Ángel oficial del Equipo Sobrenatural de Pánico y Ánimas No Tenebrosas u Oscuras. O ESPANTO si quieres. Me asignaron a este sitio para ayudar a las pobres almas en desgracia a pasar al otro lado cuando pierden el rumbo (Como por unos cien años, tch).

-¿Eh?

-Dije que soy un ángel, aquí estoy varada y ayudo a monigotes como tú a seguir a la otra vida, abreviando.

Esa explicación hizo que la joven entendiera un poco.

-A-ah, entonces eres una Shiniga…

Se escuchó al viento silbar varias veces y a Hinata chillar, al poco rato tenía su propia cabeza en sus manos con enormes lagrimones y a Lithia enfundando de nuevo su espada.

-Intenta insultarme de nuevo y te dejo en cubitos.

-¿Si-siempre e-es tan violenta? –se quejó Hinata.

-Cuando intentan pasarse de listos. ¡Ahora dime dónde demonios te moriste de este podrido edificio para que pueda ir a acabar con el Dios Porcino de una buena vez!

Hinata se acomodó su cabeza y empezó a recordar.

-Y-yo, yo estaba a punto de verme con Sasuke-kun e-en el parque, pero un camión venía y, y Sasuke-kun no lo vio a tiempo p-por eso… eso…

Esas palabras llamaron la atención Lithia que se le acercó sorprendida.

-Espera, espera… ¿No te moriste aquí?

-N-no…

Eso al parecer le era algo muy nuevo a Lithia que le escudriñaba con sus orbes azul marino como intentando buscar alguna anomalía en Hinata que empezaba a asustarse, de nuevo.

-Me lleva Lu… espera aquí… Hmp, como si tuvieras otra opción.

-Esto…

Lithia sacó un celular y tecleando la pantalla esperó un momento.

-Ah, hola Nilim… ¿Me puedes pasar con Sayu? Sí, espero.

La pelirroja esperaba con los brazos cruzados cuando al parecer por fin la comunicaron con quien quería hablar

-Espero –dijo ignorando a la joven-. Ah, Sayu, ¿Cómo te va? Mi hermano te sigue causando líos, hmmm, si, si… claro que quisiera ir. Pero ya sabes, el trabajo… ¿En serio Yume te dijo eso? Caray, caray, eso es bueno… si…

La pelirroja se fijó en Hinata y miró el cielo fastidiada.

-Dejemos eso para después. Vamos a lo importante, aquí hay una recién difunta a la que quiero que busques su expediente de nombre, de nombre… ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Hinata Hyuuga –dijo dolida la joven.

-Hinata Hyuuga, ¿Por qué? Me dice que no se murió en mi jurisdicción. ¿Qué cómo es? Deja ver… es de estatura promedio, piel blanca, cabello largo de un color negro azulado, algo gordita…

-¡N-n-no estoy gorda!

Eso le dolió más que la decapitación.

-Bueno, dice que no está gorda, es que está con una sudadera de esas anchas. ¿Más de dos millones de posibilidades? Haber, ah, tiene unos ojos como de ciega.

-¿EH?

-Sí, creo que color lavanda, casi blanco, ¿te acuerdas del tipo con cataratas? Algo así, por si acaso busca en los archivos de la división de muertes estúpidas y totalmente evitables alrededor de esta semana.

-¡Eres mala!

Hubo una pausa y luego la foto de Hinata aparecía en el monitor de su celular.

-Esa misma –dijo Lithia caminando de un lado a otro-, si… si… ooooh, ajá… vaya cosa, ¿no hay error? Ajá… bien, gracias… saluda a Jet y a Yume de mi parte.

Lithia suspiró.

-E-es, ¿Es algo malo?

-Sí y no –dijo Lithia-. Verás, según los archivos, tú mi ojiblanca niñita no debiste terminar muerta.

Eso no se escucha todos los días.

-¿Q-qué?

-Una formalidad, el camión que te despachó al otro mundo no debió hacerlo. Es por eso que tu alma terminó no en el lugar donde se supone que acabaste, sino en el que se te pasó por la cabeza de pronto. O sea, este bodrio de lugar.

-Pero, pero… pero… ¿¡Có-cómo que no debí morir!? ¿Qué salió mal?

-Oye, solo soy un ángel. No sé cómo trabaja toda la burocracia celestial.

-¡N-no es justo! S-se supone que ese día… e-ese día y-yo… yo…

Hinata se puso a llorar.

-Tch, mira Magdalena, ni que tú fueras la única que termina así.

-¡E-es que ese día iba, iba a de-decirle a Sasuke-kun que lo quería, n-no es justo, n-no es justo!

Lithia miró al cielo pidiendo paciencia.

-Si claro, ibas a declarártele y tal vez todo iba a ser color de rosa desde ese día. No seas taruga, además deberías de estar feliz que al menos moriste con un camión que te atropella. A ti no te cayó un meteorito justo en el momento en que ibas a declararte a tu profesor sin siquiera dejar un rastro de… ejem. En vez de llorar deberías preocuparte.

-¿P-por qué? –sollozó Hinata tapándose la cara.

-Porque las personas como tú tienen un problema muy gordo.

Al escuchar esto Hinata volvió a poner su atención en Lithia.

-Te explico niña, debido a que moriste en un sitio, pero no estás en ese sitio ahora mismo tu esencia no está unida realmente al lugar de tu muerte. Eso hace que tú misma esencia no sea continua y otras cosas paranormales más. Al ocurrir eso tienes un tiempo limitado para arreglar tu situación o caso contrario…

-¿M-me voy a ir al infierno?

-De hecho no, no iras a ningún lado, serás –pensando en cómo decírselo sacudió sus manos de adentro para afuera cerrando sus ojos-… ¡Puff!

-¿P-Puff?

-Si, Puff. Dejarás de existir.

La joven terminó enmudecida.

-Oye, la vida es así. O mejor dicho la muerte.

 _ **Continuara…  
(**_ _A finales de septiembre y si hay 4 revs._ _ **)**_

 _Si quieren saber más o menos como sería el tono de voz de Lithia busquen el juego Artificial Academ busquen en el uno la personalidad Tense y en el dos la Harsh. Esa es la voz de Lithia._


	2. Chapter 2

_**PROBLEMAS FANTASMALES  
**_

 _ **Parte 03  
El Panorama**_

Como que tengo una ligera sensación de Deja Vú, no, no es eso, es como si fueran unos años desde que hice mi reporte, bueno, sea como sea debo continuar.

¿Dónde nos quedamos? Primero las presentaciones nuevamente. Yo, la linda pelirroja que les habla se llama Lithia Anne Solleh, son una ángel del equipo especial ESPANTO, encargada de llevar las almas a su ruta en el otro mundo, para ser exactos en este instituto de mala muerte, pero debo estar agradecida… al menos no me quedé en el instituto de Karadura; hace no mucho mientras estaba en mi sesión de juegos de video apareció ante mí una nueva difunta de nombre Hinata Hyuuga.

Ah, sí, Hinata Hyuuga. Verán, esta chiquilla seso hueco oficialmente no se murió donde yo podía hacer algo para enviarla al más allá, a eso hay que sumarle que Hinata por alguna extraña razón apareció donde tampoco debía aparecer y de paso se murió cuando se supone que NO debería morirse, cosas de la vida… o será de la muerte.

En esos momentos nuestra querida Heroína empezó a pasar por algunas etapas muy comunes de un recién cadáver. Una, sorpresa. Dos, miedo. Tres, asimilación de la situación y por último… ¡DESESPERACIÓN TOTAL!

-¡No, no quiero morir!

-Ya estás muerta mula.

-E-entonces no quiero desaparecer, ¡no quiero!

Verla daba un poco de risa, se movía de un lado para otro con sus manos juntas cerca de su barbilla, su desesperación era digna de un payaso que… Bien, bien, la verdad es que soy un poco sádica, ¿Eso les molesta?

Siendo sinceros, me hubiera quedado un rato más mirando como chillaba y se movía como ratoncito en una jaula, pero recibí de pronto una llamada de parte de Sayuri o Sayu como le llamo normalmente, la encargada de los archivos celestiales y de expedientes de recién difuntos.

-¿Hola?

-Ah, hola Lithia, ¿tienes un minuto?

-Claro.

Después del mensajito que me dio mi querida amiga decidí detener a la desorientada Hinata para que me escuchara un poco, por desgracia se detuvo en cuanto la llamé, hubiera deseado partirla a la mitad nuevo.

-Oye, pechugona.

-¿Ah? Pe-pe, ¿¡pechugona!?

-Sí, pechugona, mira… según lo que me acaba de contar Sayu, tal vez tu caso puede ser llevado a revisión a manos de uno de los ángeles superiores y si él da el visto bueno pues tal vez no desapareces.

La carita de Hinata se iluminó de repente, no niego que se veía linda con esperanzas en su carita, pero… pero no es más linda que mi Yume… ejem, bien, como dije, la cara de Hinata se iluminó ante estas palabras.

-E-entonces ¿N-no voy a desaparecer?

-No es eso. Dije que llevará tu caso al director de expedientes celestiales y si tienes suertes podrían evitar que desaparezcas.

-¿¡Y cuanto tardaría eso!?

-Unos… cincuenta años aproximadamente.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Es burocracia celestial, ¿Qué esperabas? Ahora si eres capaz de mantenerte ese tiempo pues sería genial para ti. De otro modo…

Esa carita de desilusión, ay, como para apapacha… ¡¿Qué diantres me pasa?!

-Y-y co-como, ¿Cómo evito desaparecer?

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-S-sí, claro.

-Pues… no es de mi incumbencia. Así que por favor vete a desaparecer en otro lado.

-¿Eeeeh?

Ahora sí creo que me pasé un poco con esto, pero es cierto, no es de mi incumbencia, no recibo créditos por ayudar a un alma que no es de este sitio así que tampoco tengo que estar ayudando a todo lo que se mete aquí y quiere ayuda, ¿verdad?

-Pero. peropero, pero…

-No me vengas con lo de, uuuuy, pero eres un ángel, los ángeles ayudan a la gente, etc, etc. No me sirves para descargo así que shu, shu.

Estaba segura que iba a replicar o intentar lanzarse sobre mí, pero no hizo eso, apretó los puños, tembló de rabia peor luego dio media vuelta abatida y se fue. Caray, que poco valor tiene esta niña, no me extraña que la agarraran de su puerquito todo el tiempo.

Y así damas y damos, Hinata se marchó hasta el baño de niñas, se quedó allí y desapareció pensando en su querido Sasuke-kun que se quedó triste toda su vida.

 _ **PROBLEMAS FANTASMALES  
END**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya se la creyeron. Pues no, no acaba así la cosa, así que comencemos…. ¡Adelante modo tercera persona!

 _ **000**_

Hinata se retiró abatida tras las palabras de Lithia que cruzada de brazos de un brinco se quedaba sentada en el aire cruzada de brazos. Estaba algo molesta porque últimamente no se había muerto nadie en la escuela y por eso su cantidad de almas al más allá iba a estar en blanco y eso conllevaba seguramente que tendría que pasar otro periodo más en ese bodrio de lugar.

O eso pensó cuando su celular sonó de nuevo y ella al ver quien era contestó algo desganada.

-¿Qué quieres Livden?

-¿Esas son formas de hablarle a tu familia? -le preguntó la voz con tono amenazante.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te responda? -le preguntó Lithia para luego aclarando su garganta hablar con voz chillona-. Onii-chan, ¿Qué haces? Tu hermanita te extraña mucho Onii-chan. Awwwwnnnh Onii-chan extraño tu…

-¡Ya para el rollo!

La pelirroja se rió entre dientes, como adoraba fastidiar a su hermano mayor, sobre todo con las cosas que él también le hizo cuando ambos eran jóvenes… y claro, estaban vivos.

-Es raro que me llames cara equis -dijo ella mirando sus uñas de la mano izquierda-, ¿Pasó algo con Yume? ¿Por fin te mando a tomar por cu…?

-¡NOOOO! Y lava esa boca que tienes. Mira, es sobre el caso de Hinata Hyuuga.

La pelirroja extrañada dejó de estar sentada en el aire para poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-¿Perdona? Si apenas es una media hora que llame sobre eso.

-Milagros de la burocracia celestial. Mira, es esto lo que te quiero decir…

Lo que sea que le estaba diciendo había llamado totalmente la atención de Lithia que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y una cara de sorpresa mayúscula.

-¿¡Hablas en serio!? ¿¡No me estás mintiendo o intentando burlarte de mí!?

-N-no. Y no grites que no estoy sordo. ¿Cómo crees que voy a burlarme de ti de ese modo?

La pelirroja puso una expresión de molestia muy clara en su cara.

-No sé, ¿Será por aquella vez que me dijiste que no me ibas a soltar cuando aprendía a manejar bicicleta?

-Ah, eso. Yo…

-Más de paso hiciste que la bicicleta tomara impulso justo cerca de los arbustos o aquella vez que me dijiste que era una emergencia con respecto a Jetroh y que quería verme para luego comerte el pay de requesón que hice para mis clases de cocina... ¡Y Era mi nota final!

-¿Por qué te acuerdas de cosas tan viejas?

-¿¡Por qué sí!? Ahora más te vale que lo que me dijiste sea muy cierto o de lo contrario usaré mi fin de semana libre para ir a tú División de Castigos Creativos para todo Tipo de Ocasión y te patearé ese trasero tuyo con la bota de acero de uno de los muchos cruzados que andan por allí.

-S-sí, hablé con Nilim y me lo aseguró. Deberías confiar más en tu hermano mayor.

-Confío en Jet.

-Hablo de mí.

La pelirroja lanzó un bufido que sonaba casi como el de un gato silbando amenazante.

-Cuando un cerdo vuele, lolicon.

-¡Voy a ir allí y te daré unas buenas nalgadas!

Lithia se puso a reír, Livden, quien estaba al otro lado de la línea lanzó un gruñido, a veces desearía que su hermanita menor fuera más dulce, pero no, tenía que tener el temperamento de una bruja.

-Bueno, voy a buscarla -cambió su tono de voz de nuevo a una chillona-. Nos vemos… Oniii-chaaaannn.

Diciendo esto la chica salía de la azotea con el objetivo de buscar a la chica a la que acababa de destrozar emocionalmente con una sonrisa en su cara y frotando sus manos.

-No me lo creo, esto es increíble.

 _ **000**_

Ajena a esto, Hinata estaba en el baño de las chicas escuchando como todo el club de fans de Sasuke estaban planeando hacerle una vista grupal para animarlo. La seguían insultando por intentar "robárselo" cuando estaba viva y que bien que ella acababa de colgar los tenía y de pasó sin que pudiera ser reconocida. Si pudiera las espantaría ahí mismo, pero ella no era así, ella era una linda chica que no mataba ni una mosca.

-¿Interrumpo tu depresión? -dijo una voz apareciendo por la pared de al lado.

-¡Gyaaaaaahhhh!

Su chillido se escuchó al otro lado porque las chicas al escucharla lanzaron un chillido y salieron corriendo del baño. por su parte Hinata estaba en una esquina tocándose le pecho

-Li-Lithia-sa-san, ¡¿Cómo?!

-Es normal que las chicas patéticas se vayan a llorar la baño -dijo ella sin muchos tapujos, pero eso hizo que Hinata se encogiera en una esquina-. Oh, por favor, ¡no es para tanto!

-E-es cierto, soy patética. Si fu-fuera más valiente le hubiera a Sasuke-kun que y-yo… yo.

-Vale, vale, perdón -Lithia casi se atraganta con esa palabra-. Mira, no tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos a evitar que desaparezcas y de paso darte un pasaje al cielo.

La pelinegra de ojos celeste claro al escuchar esto quedó algo confundida.

-¿Ah?

-Sí, eso haremos. Ahora lo primero, sal de este baño y espérame en el salón 7 de la construcción antigua. Hay mucho que trabajar.

-S-si, ¡Sí!

Tras unos cuantos minutos de espera Hinata aparecía jadeando a loque Lithia con los brazos cruzados le miraba levantando una ceja.

-¿Y ahora?

-Pe-perdón, es que... nunca vine aquí y-y…

-Te preguinto el por qué te pones a jadear, estas muerta niña.

-L-lo siento.

Lanzando un bufido Lithia se sentó en un pupitre abandonado.

-Empecemos, como sabes tú situación es algo muy… peculiar. No todo el tiempo alguien se muere y para en otro lado.

-S-si.

-Bien, ahora para evitar que termines como humo que se desvanece necesitas hacerte notar.

La muchacha no comprendió por un momento.

-¿Ha-hacerme notar?

-Si, como te dije: Manifestaciones, psicofonías, ouijas… ese tipo de pend…adas.

-Eh, Lithia-san, ¿no cree que debería cuidar s-su lenguaje?

Parece que Hinata aún no estaba comprendiendo que con esa pelirroja no era muy fácil tratar.

-¿¡Intentas corregir mi lenguaje!? -le amenazó de nuevo con su espada.

-Nonononononono, solo, solo… es que estoy algo nerviosa.

-Niña, te conozco apenas unas horas y todo el tiempo estás nerviosa. ¡¿Eres una coneja reencarnada o algo?!

Hinata no pudo evitar más que sonreír levemente a modo de disculpa, Lithia al verla miró hacia otro lado por alguna razón sonrojada.

-Ejem, bien. Hinata Hyuuga, debo enseñarte a grandes rasgos lo que tienes que hacer, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que empezamos ahora mismo. Primero, como fantasma tienes acceso a una que otra habilidad que te servirá para que la gente empiece a creer que tu alma en pena esté aquí, ¿lo captas?

-S-si. Lo capto. e-en otras palabras, ¿Debo asustar a la gente?

-Así es, mientras más gente de este p…to instituto crea que tienes problemas para ir al más allá comenzaran los rumores y mientras más rumores vengan esa creencia se resumirá en energía inmaterial que evitará que te desvanezcas.

Eso era algo alentador, pero a la vez para Hinata era algo difícil porque… porque es Hinata, es una chica tímida, con poca autoestima y que se desmaya a la de primeras, pero sobre todo, no se veía capaz de poder espantar a nadie por mucho que lo necesitara. Incluso se desmayaba del susto cuando veía la película de La Semilla de Chucky y todos saben que esa película es todo menos terror.

-Ahora Hinata, muéstrame como puedes asustar a alguien.

-Pe-pe-pero yo, yo.

Por la mirada que le lanzó Lithia era mejor hacer el intento.

-Eeeeh, B-Buh -susurró levemente levantando las manos, al hacerlo Lithia por un momento se quedó tiesa y de pronto sin decir mucho comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente a tal punto que hizo que la pobre niña se sonrojara de vergüenza-. Y-yo.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Pero qué patético! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eso no asusta a nadie! -decía mientras se reía-. En serio, pffft… jajajajajajajajajajaja…. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡N-no t-te burles p-por favor!

Unos segundos después.

-Si estuviera viva ya me habría muerto de risa.

-Hmmmm.

Unas campanadas, todo indicaba que el horario escolar acababa de terminar, Hinata caminó hasta la ventana y vio a los estudiantes saliendo, entre ellos el chico rubio y la chica pelorrosa que estaban con las manos entrelazadas hablando entre ellos, por alguna razón al verlos la chica se puso algo triste.

-Sasuke-kun.

-Oye, no suspires que tu existencia está en juego.

-¿Uh?

De pronto Hinata notó que en la salida muchas chicas comenzaban a amontonarse en una dirección, al fijar su vista en ese lugar se dio cuenta de un muchacho de cabello y ojos negros aparecía con vendas en su cabeza, al verlo Hinata quedó por un momento paralizada para luego alejarse de la ventana.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Me lleva, ¡¿Adónde vas?!

Hinata salió del aula a toda velocidad y sin pensarlo mucho, casi como pro instinto atravesaba paredes, suelos y lo que fuera para llegar lo más pronto posible hasta la salida del instituto. Por su lado Lithia que al ver al chico que estaba allí empezó a atar cabos lanzó un suspiro.

-Así que ese es el principito de esta niña. Yo no lo veo tan guapo.

Abrió la ventana y se sentó tranquilamente en el borde esperando a una figurita en especial entre todo ese tumulto de gente y tras una breve espera se topó con Hinata que corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida donde las chicas se reunían y trataban de hablar con Sasuke con una mirada apagada miraba el instituto sin prestarles atención.

Ya no faltaba mucho para que Hinata saliera del instituto.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Uno…

-Estás bien, que alegría…

-Dos…

-Temía-temía que…

-…tres.

Lithia saltó desde la ventana para interceptar a la chica que ya salía del instituto y justo cuando dio un paso fuera de este…

-¡Gyaaaaah!

Estaba en un espacio negro absoluto, Sasuke y las demás chicas no estaban allí, no había nada más que ella y un espacio en negro que parecía ser infinito… no, si había algo allí y pronto lo notó, eras figuras transparentes que parecían hechas de humo gris que al verla comenzaron a aparecer más y más y no eran para nada bonitas, de hecho ni siquiera parecían personas que de un momento a otro se lanzaron contra ella que lanzó un chillido de terror cuanto más se acercaban, intentó volver al instituto pero su cuerpo no le respondía y lo que era peor, ella misma comenzaba a volverse igual.

-¡Noooo!

-Te tengo.

Alguien la sujetó del cabello y la lanzó de vuelta al instituto donde de repente todo volvió a ser normal, cuando ella regresó al instituto notó como Sasuke se marchaba con las manos en los bolsillos y una cabeza baja dejando a sus admiradoras algo decepcionadas de que no les hiciera caso.

-Sasuke-ku… ¡Ayayayayay!

-Que Sasuke-ku…o ni que nada -chilló Lithia molesta sujetándole de una oreja-. ¡No me extraña que te hayas muerto de forma tan estúpida! ¡¿Acaso no piensas?!

-Y-y-yo. Mi oreja, mi oreja.

La pelirroja la soltó aún irritada, pero tras analizarlo, era normal que esa chica actuara así.

-Regla de los fantasmas confinados -le dijo con tono severo-. No pueden salir de este, hacerlo solo llamará a los perdidos y créeme no son algo lindo con lo que tratar.

-¿L-los perdidos?

-Almas que no están ni en el cielo ni el infierno -dijo con tono duro-. De hecho no queda mucho de ellos para decir que antes eran personas, están dementes, no recuerdan quienes son o que eran y suelen hacer cosas horribles a cualquier alma que se le ocurra entrar en su vacío. Así que la próxima vez se prudente, hay cosas peores que desaparecer, ¿sabes?

La chica asintió, la verdad no creyó haberse sentido más asustada que en ese momento.

-¿Y p-por qué hay tantos?

-Hmp, yo que sé -respondió Lithia-. Muchos son vivos que jugaron con cosas que no debían y otros, muchos otros son suicidas si recuerdo bien, de hecho dicen que estos los ven antes de estirar la pata.

-Eso es horrible.

-Díselo al de arriba, el hace las reglas, no yo.

Ajenas a esto el grupo de fans del muchacho comenzaban a hablar entre ellas.

-Pobre Sasuke-kun.

-Todo por culpa de la maldita de Hyuuga.

-Sí, es su culpa. Si ella no se le hubiese acercado todo estaría bien.

-Chicas, ya no hablen más. Como su Club de fans, como aquellas que lo amamos incondicionalmente ahora tenemos el deber de que recupere la sonrisa otra vez.

Un coro de chicas hormonadas diciendo SI.

-Nosotras con cuidados y cariño haremos que nuestro amado Sasuke-kun olvide a Hyuuga, ¿¡Verdad!?

-¡Siiiiii!

Lithia sonrió de modo extraño al escucharlas.

-Bueno, hora de descansar, ven, vamos a mi cuarto.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa?

Hinata prefirió guardarse su comentario, no creía que fuera muy buena idea hacer de nuevo enojar a la chica que ya en un día la terminó cortando en trozos.

-Gracias.

-Cállate, ¿quieres? tengo mucho que enseñarte mañana temprano si quieres seguir en este mundo.

Y es aquí donde realmente Hinata Hyuuga, una chica común y corriente comienza su vida como fantasma, sin poder evitar pensar en aquel joven que con una mirada triste se alejó de su instituto donde por una extraña coincidencia… se conocieron.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
